


Explosions to my heart.

by Singlegaycake



Series: Anarchy [8]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sorry Not Sorry, Swiggity swooty, hacking stuff, im laughing at that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singlegaycake/pseuds/Singlegaycake
Summary: Blowing up the last of Blume's data servers had to be number one of things to do together as a couple for Wrench. It just made sense in his opinion."Well man, i don't mind blowing them up- but for date night?""M, leave the technical things to moi. Just blow shit up and have fun, i do."In other words, this meant that they are both going to have fun and run later. Marcus decides he doesn't mind.





	

Blowing up the last of Blume's data servers had to be number one of things to do together as a couple for Wrench. It just made sense in his opinion.

"Well man, i don't mind blowing them up, but for _date night_?"

"M, leave the technical things to moi. Just blow shit up and have fun, i do."

In other words, this meant that they are both going to have fun and run later. Marcus decides he doesn't mind if it means kicking back and having. their idea, of fun; which was, blowing up companies data servers. The first bit of the night was simple, walking through the back door of the building; the guards were easy to knock out with Marcus's stun gun as Wrench opened up a door for them both. The next part wasn't that hard but it wasn't as simple as before either, both of them had to split for a minuet and a half to find keycards to the data room doors; the punk had practically skipped in, his mask displaying two '^ ^' whilst Marcus strolled in behind him into the illuminated room. They both got out the "goodies" Wrench had brought along for the task; taking aim and firing at the terminals of data.

The sparks from the multiple machines in the room seemed natural to the punk; raining bullets down left, right and center at the dammed data hubs. "M, we came, fucked their shit up. And  _came again_ " Wrench's mask displayed two '^ ^' as he watched Marcus laugh, the gun drooping in his hands a bit.

"I just knew you was going to say something like that, man" His laughter died down to a chuckle as both started to bounce back to the HQ to grab a few beers. 

"Soo, my idea's for tonight are better?" he nudged Marcus's side as they started the truck and began to drive. "C'mon, admit it, M~" he sounded so weirdly happy Marcus just nodded, a smirk on his lips as he glanced at him behind his shades.

"Yeah man, of course" he meant what he said as he focused on driving, listening on the way to Wrench ramble about his new invention: a unicorn gun that shoots dildos. The punk kept telling him to think on the idea more as well as the design, as the materials weren't cheap. It earned a '= =' from the punk who, despite his ramling, had heard this talk before and just kicked his feet up onto the dash of the car, reclining back in the shotgun seat.

"Comfy?" the hipster glanced at the punk as he weaved through traffic, stopping after a couple more minuets. "well, too bad. We're here" he listened to Wrench grumbled before dragging his limbs out of the car so Marcus could shut the door.

"You're sleeping in the doghouse for kicking me out of my comfiness, M" Wrench's mask displayed a '¬ ¬' but the punk knew he was kidding with the way he was postured.

"I could've guessed, what doghouse though? You hate animals"

"Fucking right i do,  _dipshit_ " Wrench didn't fully mean it. Probably.


End file.
